For many customers of cosmetics or other appearance related products, making a purchase decision is difficult due to the wide variety of variables involved in the purchase decision and the wide range of products from which the customer can choose. In the field of cosmetics, there are hundreds of cosmetics products in shades which complement or contrast the user's natural complexion color. Additionally, makeup styles change seasonally, and the time of day and location where the user will be may also affect the user's decision regarding which product will be worn. Thus, a user may want to present a different appearance during the day at an office than at night at a casual event. Hence, the cosmetics may need to be adjusted based upon the user's intended use.
To help them come to a decision regarding cosmetics purchases, many customers seek advice from a trained consultant. However, many retail stores only provide display space for cosmetics, but do not provide trained personnel who help the customer come to a decision regarding cosmetics purchases. Additionally, the ambient lighting at many retail stores can distort the customer's skin coloration, thus giving the customer a false impression of how the cosmetics look on their skin. For example, many retail stores use fluorescent lighting which radiates light with a slightly bluish tint. Also, some stores use coatings on their windows which filter natural sunlight in a particular range of the visible spectrum. Thus, many customers are making a “best guess” as to whether the cosmetics product is acceptable when worn by that particular user. As a result, customers often purchase cosmetics based upon how they look in the store only to find that they do not like how the cosmetics look when they get home. Additionally, for some types of cosmetics products (e.g., lipstick), the customer is not allowed to sample the product before purchase due to health concerns.
Another disadvantage with some retail stores is that the personnel at these stores typically have little interest in whether the customer purchases cosmetics or if the customer is satisfied with their purchase decision. Thus, these employees have little interest in representing a particular cosmetics brand in a manner which will persuade the customer to purchase that brand again. An expert is able to perform a consultation by looking at an individual and understanding the various factors, including those of the product and of the cosmetic effect desired, that will result in the best appearance of the customer.
For example, a cosmetic foundation is the first thin layer of makeup pigmentation that a woman applies to her face in order to unify its coloration. It is a base for further enhancement products that are subsequently introduced, such as mascara, blusher, etc. While foundations come in a variety of shades that are intended to closely match the wearer's general complexion, it can be very difficult for a woman to select the one that is correct for her. The difference between shades of foundation is subtle and not easy to distinguish, particularly in conditions in which the ambient lighting distorts the coloration of the wearer or foundation. Furthermore, the foundation is typically sold in bottles, in a liquid or cream form, and dries down to a different appearance. Correct selection does not depend solely on the wearer's skin color because factors such as the amount of sun damage and the presence of conditions such as acne, rosacea, and dermatitis all impact the desired choice. Thus, an expert does not merely match the wearer's skin color to a corresponding foundation color, but may also select a foundation color to compensate for the condition of the wearer's skin or skin coloration. For example, an expert makeup consultant will often recommend a foundation color with a slight yellow tint to compensate for excessive facial redness. Similarly, freckles may be subdued with a lighter shade overlay. Thus, the essence of foundation selection is more than an exact color match, it is also an effort to find a color that corrects or enhances the complexion.
The dependence on expert advice drives up the cost of selection. Thus, providing a consultant at each retail outlet is prohibitively expensive for manufacturers and experts are therefore typically available in high-end stores only. Additionally, many women, particularly teenagers, find the high-end in-store expert somewhat intimidating, and will avoid the purchase altogether.
Alternatively, many high-end cosmetics manufacturers operate their own proprietary retail space, also known as “makeup counters,” within retail stores. These makeup counters are staffed with trained representatives who can provide advice to the customer as to which cosmetic shades are complementary to the skin coloration of that particular customer as well as current styles among which the customer may choose. Thus, the customer is presented with a smaller range of products from which to choose, but which are more suited for that customer based upon her needs. Additionally, the representatives can recommend other products which may complement the purchase being made by the customer and provide advice regarding current fashion trends.
At very high end retail spaces, the manufacturer may also provide a controlled infrastructure in which the lighting is carefully calibrated to provide the customer an accurate impression of what the cosmetics will look like when the customer leaves the store. Unfortunately, the cosmetics products sold by these manufacturers are typically much more expensive than those sold at the retail stores which do not provide any consultation.